TENTEN'S WORST MISTAKE!
by princEss-nicz
Summary: why cant TenTen express her true feelings for Neji? what will happen to her if she loses Neji? will her world end? one way to find out READ THE STORY!


This is my very first fanfic ever! 

So I hope that you will appreciate it even if it's just short because I made it just 1 chappy… but if you will give great reviews I think I'll give it a shot for another chappy! 

It is a **NEJITEN** fanfic… 

"Worst Mistake" 

Chapter I 

'_Yearbook will be distributed at the end of the second to the last day of school (it was Wednesday today at their time and Friday is the last day)'_ announced Iruka-sensei as he dismissed his class. 

It was the last week of the high school life of Neji and TenTen and every last week of every school year there is a tradition that pranks will be made by students to students. 

Other student doesn't want to pull pranks to the others because they think it was too childish and TenTen was one of them. So she just rushed home. 

Arriving at home: 

She went straight to her room got her pen and papers with her because she was going to practice what to write on Neji's yearbook because she wanted to sign on it and tell her what she feels for him. 

After so many wasted papers she had a very cool message for him it was 

"_Neji,_ _I want to tell you something… _ _Even if it isn't that important…_ _I want to tell you that I like you more than my friend or my teammate._ _I hope that after you read this and you don't feel the same we could still be friends." _

"_Now I'm ready to sign Neji's yearbook"_ says TenTen excitedly. 

After finishing her message she quickly went to sleep for it was very late! 

It was the second to the last day of school and both Neji and TenTen got their yearbook. 

"_Can I sign your yearbook?"_ asked TenTen as she was walking with Neji home. 

"_You can sign it tomorrow"_ answered Neji. 

Friday came and TenTen , Hinata and Ino were running away from the best pranksters of the universe, Naruto and Rocklee and their pranks was to throw water balloons at the people they see. 

The 3 of them went on separate ways and as TenTen was running she bumped Neji. 

"_NEJI! I need to sign your yearbook now!!"_ shouted TenTen. 

"_Oh… sure!"_ answered Neji. 

And then they went inside a classroom where they can sit so that TenTen could sign Neji's yearbook. 

"_Can you also sign my yearbook"_ blushingly asked TenTen. 

"_uhm… sure!"_ confusingly answered Neji. 

Tenten was already signing Neji's yearbook but she didn't wrote the message she prepared. 

She wrote: 

"_Neji,_ _U R COOL"_

She returned the yearbook to Neji very disappointed because she didn't even spell the word 'you' and 'are' correctly. 

TenTen went home very depressed and went straight to her room… after about 30 minutes of being alone Hinata and Ino came in her room and asked her about the message writing and TenTen told them that she didn't wrote the message she practiced. 

"_If that's your message for Neji… what's his?" _Ino asked. 

"_I'm too depressed to read it" _blubbers TenTen. 

TenTen handed her yearbook to Hinata and Hinata read it loud. 

It said: 

"_Tenten,_ _I'm sorry if this might sound a bit awkward._ _But I've got to tell it to you._ _Being your teammate is fun and thanks about that._ _But I want you to know that I have feelings for you._ _And if you don't I'm sorry that I ever told this to you._ _I hope it will not ruin our friendship._ _Maybe during this vacation I can find someone who is perfect for me."_

TenTen started weeping and said _"but he already found me! I'm perfect for him!"_

Then Ino and Hinata gave her a hug and… 

"_Go find him and tell him that you feel the same way!"_ Ino insisted TenTen. 

"_Yah TenTen… go find him!"_ added Hinata. 

So TenTen rushed to find Neji and when she arrived at Neji's house the only one she saw was Naruto. 

"_Where's Neji!" _asked TenTen. 

"_Neji? Lord-Hokage gave him a mission… Oh there he is!"_ Naruto said and he pointed where Neji was running away straight to where his mission is. 

TenTen shouted Neji's name again and again but Neji doesn't seem to hear it. TenTen just cried and cried because of her mistake… She and Neji didn't have the chance to be together. 

Well guys… hope you like the story… I'll definitely make a second chapter if you'll give me some reviews. 


End file.
